Team Blue Sky
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A second spin-off to the Animevengers Universe. The Blue Sky characters team up for the first time to save the world from terrorists. Will they succeed or will the leader of the terrorists succeed first? Rated T for peril and action/violence.
1. Intro

_**Team Blue Sky**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Intro**_

Disney and DreamWorks aren't the only ones with their animation companies. In 2002, a new animation company was formed from the team who did the special effects in movies like Alien: Resurrection, Star Trek: Insurrection, and Titan A.E. The name of the company is Blue Sky Studios.

As an attempt to compete with Pixar and DreamWorks Animation, they made their very first feature known as Ice Age, a story about three ice mammals who journey all over the paleolithic era encountering several dangerous areas and also dangerous villains. And thus their adventures began that started from The Meltdown to Continental Drift. But they're not the only ones for there are three more groups that had their adventures as well.

In 2005, Robots was released and even though it never got a franchise it deserved, it still managed to receive it's decent reception mostly due to it's inventive visuals. The story about a robot named Rodney Copperbottom and his attempt to find and meet Mr. Bigweld while meeting many others along the way and some enemies may not as been as remembered as others had thought, but very soon, the robot group will have their adventure.

In 2011, another franchise was born and this time, a group of birds was made. From the likes of two blue macaws named Blu and Jewel and their friends and human owners Linda, Tulio, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael, they also shared their own adventures. Particularly two, as a matter of fact. First, they struggled to escape from three thieves while discovering true love at first sight. Second was when they weren't the last of their kind as there are others who survived while fighting another bird that seeked his revenge.

Then, in 2013, a new adventure was made and even though it fell into the same vein as Robots (never recieving a franchise), the majority of other people were much more positive each time they look at the concept on it's own merits. From the humans who discovered scientific research about the group of tiny leaf people, to the leafmen and many whimsical creatures of the forest, they saved the life of the forest from the evil forces of the Boggan led by Mandrake.

With all four groups combined, their new adventure for Blue Sky Studios will soon begin.


	2. Bringing The Group Together

_**Team Blue Sky**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Bringing The Group Together**_

Somewhere, in the streets of Los Angeles, California, a group of terrorists bombed a hotel full of innocent people. Only most of them made it out alive while others ended up injured. Then, a news reporter announced the disastrous event.

"This just in, a group of terrorists destroyed a hotel full of men, women, and children", said a female news announcer, "Only some of them were taken to the hospital to see if they can get healed in a matter of days. The surprising news is that most of them made it out of there alive and what a miracle that was. Only a few questions remain unanswered. Just who are these terrorists? Where do they come from? And why are they trying to destroy the most beautiful city in Los Angeles? This is Fiona Calavez coming to you live from Good Morning, America."

Then, a TV was shut off by only one person whose shadow resembled a snow white barn owl. It turned out to be Tyra.

"This is worse than I thought", said Tyra.

 ** _ _ **20th Century Fox Presents**__**

 ** _ _ **A Blue Sky Studios Production**__**

 ** _ _ **A LandoftheFuture Story**__**

 ** _ _ **Team Blue Sky**__**

Somewhere in Brantford, New Hampshire, a dome is shown and it turns out to be Tyra at the top of it, looking at the people living their every day normal lives. She looks at the sky for a moment and goes back inside before she hears murmurs from the dark.

"Looks like I have no choice", said Tyra to herself and reveals herself in the front stage, "Everyone, welcome to the dome in Brantford, New Hampshire. I, Tyra, owner of the Animevengers, have brought you all here for one purpose and for one reason only. Before I explain, it's time to let the four groups be seen. Ice Age, you are first. Robots, you are second. Rio, you are third. And Epic, you are fourth. Lights, please."

The lights revealed the four groups from Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation.

"Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie", said Tyra, "Welcome. It is good to see you again. Rodney Copperbottom, Fender, Piper, Cappy, Crank, Lug Mr. Bigweld, and of course Aunt Fanny. Welcome. Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Linda, Tulio, and two of the Blu Macaw tribe Eduardo and Roberto. Welcome, my dear Rio bird friends. And please welcome the Leafmen tribe and the two humans who discovered it. Professor Bomba, the scientist who discovered the tribe and her daughter Mary Katherine (AKA M.K.). Two of the Leafmen and two of the forest creatures. Ronin, Nod, Mub, and Grub. Welcome. My dear Blue Sky friends."

"Hey, uh, Tyra, can you please tell us why are we here", said Manny.

"Yeah", said M.K., "I mean, hanging around with a snail and a slug's fine. But a bunch of other creatures much bigger than us? Do I think that's kind of weird?"

"Don't need to reply to that", said Eduardo and flew towards M.K., "A human who gets confused at first but then gets a lot more confident than everyone thought. Doesn't look that weird to me."

"Eduardo", said Blu, "Please, you're scaring her."

"Oh", said Eduardo, "My bad."

Eduardo flew back to the Rio group.

"Uh, Tyra", said Rodney, "Since when did robots team up with a bunch of different species? I mean, we have the same human traits, but these creatures? Since when you decided to ask them to help us with something?"

"Not to mention their bubbly eyes", said Fender, "Do we have bubbly eyes, too?"

"We all do, Fender", said Piper.

"Oh, ok", said Fender.

"So, Tyra", said Nod, "Can you tell us what this is all about?"

"Good question, Nod", said Tyra, "Computer, activate the news machine."

"News Machine, initiated", said the computer and a news flash appeared on the screen.

"This just in, a group of terrorists destroyed a hotel full of men, women, and children", said the female news reporter, "Only some of them were taken to the hospital to see if they can get healed in a matter of days. The surprising news is that most of them made it out of there alive and what a miracle that was. Only a few questions remain unanswered. Just who are these terrorists? Where do they come from? And why are they trying to destroy the most beautiful city in Los Angeles? This is Fiona Calavez coming to you live from Good Morning, America."

"Terrorists?", asked all of the Blue Sky characters in complete shock.

"We thought the Boggans were a lot worse", said M.K.

"Tyra, are they also interested in destroy every part of nature?", asked Ronin, "They could be gathering their defenses as we speak."

"I'm afraid they're not, Ronin", said Tyra, "What they are interested in is something far worse than that."

"They must've used some dynamites with detonators on them", said Professor Bomba, "Whoever could've done it must had some kind of technology. Do you know who did it, Tyra?"

"Perhaps you would like to know, Professor?", asked Tyra.

"I'm a scientist and inventor, Tyra", said Professor Bomba, "But bombs are certainly not my case here."

"Good thing everyone made it out of there alive", said M.K.

"Who could do such a thing to those innocent humans?", asked Ellie.

"Those bird robbers were worse, but this takes it up to a new level of worse", said Blu.

"Do they destroy other mechanic things?", asked Rodney.

"Including... *gulp* robots?", asked Fender.

"One thing is for sure, Fender", said Tyra, "Evil robots are only created by those who want to conquer the world. But this is another story."

"So, this is why we're here, is it?", asked M.K.

"Yes it is, my dear", said Tyra, "I have discovered a new threat that seems to be very rare for you all. A group of terrorists are preparing their weapons to hunt down and kill all of the people in every country. And trust me when I say this: I have found a person who's been plotting this. The terrorists happened to be from Japan and their leader is much more dangerous than we thought. Koichi Satkuro. His plan is to not only kill Brazil, but corrupt it as well. This is why I have asked you all to attend this meeting."

The Blue Sky group murmured to each other for a moment. Then, the Ice Age group spoke.

"Why would that guy do something like this?", asked Diego sternly.

"Well, it's very simple", said Tyra, "I've received a message from the computer two months ago. It went something like this. Computer, activate the messenger."

"Messenger, activated", said the computer and the message from Koichi Satkuro.

"Whoever you are, I send this message that is of vital importance", said Koichi's message, "Try to understand this. I will not let anyone or anything stand in my way. Here is my backstory to those who want to know the reason why I did what I did in California. Now, pay attention.

Then, flashbacks of him as a child are shown on screen.

"When I was a little child, I had no parents. I've been abused by many people", explained Koichi, "Including street marketers, teenager bullies, and many more. Those people made me suffer. One day, I ran away and made a decision to turn myself into something else. A person who can exact vengeance on those who oppress me. A person who can bring justice to those who have no heart. A person who can destroy those who lack sympathy. My plan will succeed and anyone who would prevent it to succeed will suffer the consequences."

After the message ends, the Blue Sky group looked at each other for a moment and Manny spoke.

"How will we stop him?", asked Manny.

"Yeah", said Blu, "I mean, technically speaking, we're a bunch of creatures that can talk."

"To you, maybe", said M.K., "but we're also humans."

"Well, she does have a point", said Manny.

"OK", said Blu, "Sorry to interrupt you. Please, keep going."

"In order to stop him, you will form a team that will reach the same heights as the Animevengers", said Tyra, "You will be known as... Team Blue Sky."

"Alright", said Sid excitedly, "I'm going to fight terrorists."

"And how are you gonna do that, Sid?", asked Ellie.

"Well...", said Sid.

Later, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Fender, Lug, Cranky, Piper, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Mub, and Grub are training each other in a mildly small room with a sign that says, " _ **The Sidekick Force Squad**_ ".

"The Sidekick Force Squad?", asked Manny., "Who came up with that idea?"

"I did", said Fender, "Thought it would fit with the whole concept since we're pretty much generic characters who are just there to entertain the audience."

"Well... good luck with that", said M.K., "We're just gonna do some real training in another room."

"Yeah", said Blu, "See you guys later."

The main characters of Ice Age, Robots, Rio, and Epic then leave the Blue Sky sidekicks to train.

"Glad they bought it", said Fender and walked towards the others, "Hey, guys. Wanna see me do this?"

"KA KAA! KA KAAAAAAAAAA!", shouted Fender, "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIICOLLAAAAAAAA!"

"Yeah", said Nico, "That's..."

"Poppin' loud", said Pedro, "Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! You know what pop is back then, robot? POP!"

* * *

 _ **And that's the first chapter. Next chapter coming soon. :)**_


	3. Koichi Satkuro

_**Team Blue Sky**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Koichi Satkuro**_

Somewhere, in an ocean on Syndey, Austrailia, on one of the ships, the same group of terrorists that attacked California arrived with a suitcase. Then, one of them took out a radio phone.

"This is Jin", said Jin, "We got what he wanted. We're about to come and find you, sir. Over."

"Excellent", said the voice from the radio phone, "Bring it with you and meet me at his boat."

Then, the terrorists did what the voice told them. Later that night, the terrorists entered a boat owned by one person. As they see the shadow of Koichi Satkuro, they started to hear his conversation with the owner.

"Mr. Satkuro", said the owner, "I didn't expect you to come here sooner. However did you get here in the first place?"

"Saved tons of money", said Koichi.

"Or just another one of your terrorists attacks", said the owner.

"Surely, several of your kind did watch the news, I believe?", asked Koichi.

"The entire world saw the news, Koichi", said the owner, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened to you years ago, but you can't just keep doing this just to make everyone suffer."

"It is my duty, Mr. Anderson", said Koichi, "I create plans and they do the work for me. But before we give you the money you wanted, there's only one topic I want to discuss with you about."

"And what's that?", asked Mr. Anderson.

"Someone is trying to find my location, Mr. Anderson", said Koichi, "I don't know who it is, but something's telling me it's been hacked by some kind of creature. Call it a crocodile, call it a dog, call it a cat, call it anything you like. But whatever creature it is, it's not any of those three. It's something else."

"I don't know anything about it, Mr. Satkuro", said Mr. Anderson, "Maybe it could be someone working for a facility. Or maybe it could be-"

"A copycat?", asked Koichi, "Another group of different killers that want money as much as I do? Please, Mr. Anderson. You wouldn't come up with an idea like that, would you?"

"Of course not", said Mr. Anderson, "Who wouldn't?"

"Whatever that kind of facility is, it is trying to hunt me down and destroy everything I work for", said Koichi.

"Well, I guess that's the reason why", said Mr. Anderson, "Would it kill you to realize that what you're doing is the exact opposite of goodness."

"Exactly, Mr. Anderson and I will not rest until I fulfill my promise", said Koichi.

"Your promise?", asked Mr. Anderson, "Look around you, Mr. Satkuro. Several people got hurt and they been sent to every hospital in america. These people are innocent. Leave them out of this. Once you keep doing this, everyone will find a way to stop you."

"It is what my ancestors would want", said Koichi.

"To make the entire world do the same thing you are doing?", asked Mr. Anderson in a stern tone, "I don't know how you always get like this in your entire life, but you must know one thing. America will not let you hurt those everyone cares about and if your lack of compassion towards-"

"Do not tell me what I lack or don't lack!", shouted Koichi in a sinister tone, "Sometimes, I think you forgotten something. You *work* *for* *me*! You are my assistant and I can fire you. You will lose your house, lose your job, and lose your family. My men will bring fire and death to you and this piece of wood will be the only rooftop over your ashes. This world is my destiny and I will not let anyone prevent me from fulfilling it!"

After a silent pause for a moment, Mr. Anderson spoke.

"Then you have my word, Mr. Satkuro", said Mr. Anderson, "I won't tell anyone about your mission. On one condition. If your plan fails, may god have mercy on your soul."

"Agreed", said Koichi, "Now, here's your money. It's been nice meeting you, Mr. Anderson."

"What do you mean?", asked Mr. Anderson.

"Well, since you won't tell anyone, I will make sure you won't", said Koichi, "Men, kill his workers."

"What? No! What are you-?", asked Mr. Anderson as Koichi's henchmen shot their rifles at several of his workers offscreen including three men and two women, killing them instantly.

"Now you have no one to work with you", said Koichi.

"Yes, sir", said Mr. Anderson and he runs away with his suitcase before he got into his car and drove away.

"Did you locate the creature?", asked Koichi.

"No, sir", said one of Koichi's terrorists, "No sign of it."

"Keep searching", said Koichi, "and when you find it, kill it. Make sure it won't bring any police or military force some attention. We got some more work to do."

"Where should we go next, sir?", asked Jin.

"Pack your bags, men", said Koichi, "We're going to Brazil."

* * *

 _ **Next chapter coming up!**_


	4. Training

_**Team Blue Sky**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Training  
**_

Meanwhile, back at the dome, the sidekicks continued their practicing while using their comedic antics.

"Check this out, y'all", said Pedro.

Pedro and Nico used the bottle cap that the yellow canary bird wears and put it into a gun. They picked it up and shot the bottle cap at a mechanic robot disguised as Koichi Satkuro, scratching it a little bit.

"Ah, that's way too easy", said Crash.

"Check *this* out", said Eddie and prepared a slingshot kind of similiar to the one they used back at their world in Ice Age: The Meltdown.

"Ready, Crash?", asked Eddie.

"Ready, Eddie", said Crash and shot Eddie into the air and he crashed into the robot. He then destroys the mechanic robot by chewing some parts, causing it to malfunction.

"That would be really useful if we do that", said Grub.

"But this one's different", said Mub and Grub hid inside his shell before he picked it up, "Watch and learn."

"Now!", shouted Grub and Mub threw him towards the robot, benting it personally.

"Not bad", said Fender, "Do you mind if I can do this?"

A moment later, Fender walked towards the robot, using the same woman disguise he wore at the robot world and spoke in his scottish accent.

"Alright, japanese man", said Fender, "My friends and I came to save millions of innocent lives that you scorn and detest."

Fender charged towards the robot and destroys it with a mechanic stafff, leaving everyone impressed.

"What do you guys think?", asked Fender.

"Well, that was much better than we thought", said Mub.

"That's it for the training", said Crash, "Anyone want to do something fun?"

"How about this?", asked Eddie and sees a can full of helium. The two possums ran towards it and took each turn drinking it. A moment later, they spoke.

"Do we sound any different?", asked Eddie in a chipmunk voice.

"You are", said Crash in his chipmunk voice too, "We both are! Alright! It's been a long time since we went into a cave full of deadly gas. Even Buck was more funnier!"

"Wanna sing a song?", asked Eddie.

"OK!", shouted Crash excitedly.

" _Christmas, Christmas Time Is Here!_ ", sang Crash and Eddie, causing the others to laugh for a moment.

"Grub and I have something fun for us to do too", said Mub, "Come on, Grub. Show your belly."

"Please don't that, Mub", said Grub, "That's still too vile."

"Come on", said Mub, "Show it."

"Well, if you insist", said Grub and showed his mildly portly belly as did Mub whose belly is much bigger than his and the two tickled each other.

"Check this out", said Fender, "It's even better than my ricola!"

"What is it this time?", asked Nico and Fender takes a piece of broken machinery and connects it to his leg.

"Why are you having three legs?", asked Mub.

"Well, two legs are for walking and three legs are for running", said Fender, "Trust me, guys. I know every piece of metal like the back of my hand."

Fender looks at a giant mallet hammer.

"Hey, that's new", said Fender and the hammer hits him, sending him flying backwards and hit the floor, "Now that really smarts."

"I think I have something that might come in handy, guys", said Sid as he prepares to make a few dance sequences while rap music plays on the background, "Ta-da!"

The other sidekicks stood there and haven't spoken a word.

"You don't like it", said Sid, "That's fine."

"Well, we have this", said Pedro, "Check it out. _Get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, girl. Get get get get, get it, get it, get it, girl. Take an enemy to the floor. Show 'em, show 'em how you roll. Drop it, drop it, drop it low. Drop it, Drop-drop it low. All the animals in Rio. Show an enemy where he'd go. Drop it, drop it, drop it low. Drop it Drop-drop it low!_ "

"Ok, that works fine", said Eddie.

"Yeah", said Crash.

"That rap would sound great for our battle against those terrorists", said Nico.

"Yeah, something about swagger", said Pedro, "We gotta puff out those chests, swing our tails..."

Then, Pedro turns into a solider with a green helmet and with a military suit.

"And then, we become warrior hawks!", shouted Pedro and makes a bird noise.

"Well, we official leafmen pod caretakers would like to demonstrate the field of battle", said Grub, "Some of it, apparently."

"And that is what we slugs and snails would do", said Mub.

"Say, what do you say we go see what the chicks are doing in their training?", asked Fender.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute", said Mub, "If you think that you're going to see those beautiful birds in this dome, let's get one thing straight."

"What are you talking about?", asked Fender.

"There's a code amonst men and it goes something like this", said Mub and raises his small eyes at the robot, "*I* saw them first."

"Hate to break it to you, but you're not a human or a bird", said Fender, "You're a snail."

"So?", asked Fender, "You got a problem with that?"

Fender stood there, puzzling at what he the slug had said about the code.

"I didn't think so", said Mub and the Blue Sky sidekicks went back to their training areas.

"Alright, men", said Grub, "Let's get back to our training. We do not want to disappoint Tyra before she gets here."

"That owl is beyond beautiful, man", said Mub, "I mean, seriously. She is."

Meanwhile, on another training area in the dome, as Blu, Manny, Diego, Nod, Rafael, Ronin, Eduardo, Rodney, Piper, Lug, Cappy, and Cranky trained against each other, Professor Bomba is building something that would help them take down the terrorists while M.K. and Jewel sat in the stairs watching them.

"You know, when I first came here, I just realized something", said M.K., "That you don't need to be alone anymore. That you need to be with other people. It's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah", said Jewel, "Although, there's something that kind of bothered me for a moment."

"What is it?", asked M.K.

"The time when those loggers came and try to destroy the amazon forest", said Jewel, "Do you think those guys try to destroy the forest at your place too?"

"I don't think so", said M.K., "Only a group of creatures tried to destroy it. Boggans. *ugh* I can't believe I had to bring that up. They're digusting, but I'm glad they stay dead."

"Remind me to eat them or use a bug spray", said Jewel.

"Easy for you to say", said M.K. and sees Blu dodging the sword attacks from Ronin and Nod, "You're very lucky to have Blu as your husband. I wonder how you accepted him."

"He showed me his owner, Linda", said Jewel, "I thought she would be one of them who tried to kill me and my own kind, but it turns out she had compassion and... she does care about animals."

"I'm glad you learned that", said M.K., "Compassion is what love is about. It's part of you and it makes us different from other people."

"Thanks", said Jewel, "That's why I need to learn a lot from these humans more often. Although I would also like to use the things I learned from the jungle as well. Would that be ok?"

"Sure", said M.K., "You can do whatever you want."

After Jewel flew towards the others, she trained alongside her husband.

"Ready for this, Blu?", asked Jewel.

"You bet I am", said Blu and the two chased each other before they clashed their swords together.

M.K. sees her father building a new weapon.

"What's that, dad?", asked M.K., "Another one of your energy beams? Or that frequency machine you used to hear noises?"

"No", said Professor Bomba, "This one's different. It has a location detector that can find any kind of enemy that tries to destroy anyone. Only when they drive a car. It's not gonna kill them. What it would do is unleash ultra sonic boom waves right towards their vehicles and cause a few dents or two. People will get injured in the process, although hurting others and fighting's not my style. Long story short, this might help you guys just in case."

"Uh, thanks, dad", said M.K., "I'm glad you're helping us. Besides, if those terrorists try to dodge that thing, they'll try to kill you. Not if I have something to do about it."

"I'm really glad we're doing this, you know", said Professor Bomba, "Saving the world once again. Without any living creatures to conquer it. You know what I mean."

"I know what you meant, dad", said M.K., "I'm going to train with the others. See you later."

"Good luck, M.K.", said Professor Bomba and M.K. went to train with the others.

* * *

 _ **Sorry I took so long. So, here's the training chapter that has the humor from Blue Sky Studios. Not too much, though.**_


End file.
